


Не в этой жизни (или все же...)

by efinie



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Баки бросает быстрый взгляд на дамочку, потом на Стива — и опускает глаза. Все понятно без слов.





	Не в этой жизни (или все же...)

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено этим моментом: https://media.tumblr.com/4eb2b0a65a16b4a938b8c8f200b6cc97/tumblr_inline_ps8vcdrxRG1qleq4t_1280.gif

Баки бросает быстрый взгляд на дамочку, потом на Стива — и опускает глаза. Все понятно без слов. Пока эти двое заняты друг другом, он бесшумно отступает назад и выскальзывает из бара. Он порадовался бы за Стива, что тот наконец нашел девушку, оценившую его по достоинству, если бы не… Баки полной грудью вдыхает холодный вечерний воздух, чтобы остудить голову. Это все неважно. Он может мечтать о Стиве сколько угодно, но в реальности этого никогда не будет. Это не было возможно раньше и тем более невозможно теперь, когда Стив превратился во всеобщего любимца — Капитана Америку. Не в этой жизни.  
Баки бесцельно слоняется по улицам, пока окончательно не замерзает, на будущее решив оставаться на постой с остальными ребятами. Времена, когда были только он и Стив, прошли безвозвратно, а Капитану Америке нужно больше _личного_ пространства. В последний раз вдохнув прохладный ночной воздух, Баки ныряет в приветливо распахнутые двери бара. Все пьют, курят, болтают и смеются, как и несколько часов назад. Он усмехается про себя. Мир не перестал вращаться от того, что твой лучший друг влюбился, но не в тебя. Так же незаметно, как и ушел, Баки пробирается на второй этаж и тихонько подходит к двери их комнаты, прислушиваясь. По его подсчетам, прошло добрых два часа, и он надеется, что Стив уже _закончил_. Не слышно ни звука, и он тихонько приоткрывает дверь.  
— Баки! — Стив вскакивает с кровати и в два шага преодолевает расстояние между ними.  
— Стив? — Баки ожидал увидеть его в баре, на танцполе, где угодно, но точно не сидящим в одиночестве в их «номере». — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Что ты имеешь в виду под «что я здесь делаю»? Это наша комната, мы здесь остановились. Все в порядке? Где ты пропадал?  
На долю секунды его встревоженный голос отдается музыкой в груди, пока Баки не вспоминает причину, по которой он полночи шлялся по незнакомому городу.  
— Гулял. Дал тебе возможность _провести время_ со своей красоткой, — Баки делает неопределенный жест в сторону кровати Стива, которая находится в таком же идеальном состоянии, как и в начале вечера, когда они занесли сюда свои небогатые пожитки. Баки ничего не может с собой поделать, в глубине души чувствуя удовлетворение оттого, что Стив не воспользовался этим шансом, и еще большее удовлетворение — оттого, что Стив, судя по тому, как от понимания расширяются его глаза, похоже, даже не задумывался об этом. Усталость наваливается, и Баки падает на кровать, даже не сняв сапоги.  
— Девушка явно неравнодушна к тебе. В такую красотку легко влюбиться с первого взгляда. Ты хоть потанцевал с ней?  
— Нет.  
Баки приподнимается на локте и вопросительно смотрит на Стива. Тот пожимает плечами.  
— Сти-и-и-ив, — Баки качает головой и снова откидывается на подушку. Хоть это и не вяжется с новой внешностью, приятно осознавать, что Стив остался все тем же Стивом Роджерсом. Но, как хороший друг, Баки должен его подтолкнуть к его счастью. «И это счастье не ты» — горько думает он, но вслух говорит:  
— Чего ты тянешь? Это война. Завтра может не быть.  
— Ты прав, это война… — Стив делает небольшую паузу, словно что-то обдумывает, затем продолжает: — Пегги отличная девушка, и в нее легко влюбиться, если твое сердце свободно…  
— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что уже в кого-то влюблен?  
Ну конечно. Не эта брюнетка, так какая-нибудь девчонка из подтанцовки, или медсестричка, или любая другая девушка будет лежать у ног Капитана Америки, стоит ему только захотеть.  
— Кто она?  
— Не она, — голос Стива обманчиво спокоен, и Баки инстинктивно напрягается. — Он.  
Это словно удар под дых. Баки едва может дышать. Он-то считал, что у него нет шансов, потому что Стив никогда не проявлял интереса к парням, но, оказывается, они могли бы… Уже неважно, снова останавливает он себя. Даже если у него потенциально и был шанс, он был упущен, когда Стив стал Капитаном Америкой и для него открылись миллионы других возможностей. Не в этой жизни, помнишь? Баки еще не всех знал в новом окружении Стива, в основном они проводили время в компании 107-го, и вряд ли смог бы вычислить счастливчика, но тот пижон с усиками кажется ему подходящей кандидатурой. Стив говорил, что тот изобрел ту адскую машину. Внезапно в голову приходит странная догадка:  
— Черт, Стив, это же не из-за сыворотки?  
— Что? Нет, конечно нет. Я любил его еще до этого, — глаза Стива теплеют, когда он говорит о том парне, и это действительно не имеет ничего общего с тем, как он смотрел на ту брюнетку. Баки закрывает глаза, не в состоянии выдержать этот взгляд. «Любил еще до сыворотки». От этого еще хуже. Баки начинает перебирать в памяти всех приятелей Стива в Бруклине: может, это Джимми, сын лавочника? Стив иногда задерживался там. Или это Рик, помощник почтальона? А может, это тот парень из художественного класса? Баки видел его всего раз мельком, но вдруг как раз из-за этого Стив и не знакомил их?  
От предположений голова идет кругом, Баки вздыхает и трет ладонями лицо. Лучше уж сразу обрубить кошке хвост. Хуже, чем сейчас, ему все равно не будет, так что он просто предлагает:  
— Расскажи о нем, — хотя на самом деле не хочет ничего знать, но _не_ знать невозможно.  
Стив начинает рассказывать, как тот хорош, самый лучший парень на свете и бла-бла-бла, от чего внутренности Баки скручивает узлом. Он перестает слушать. Перед мысленным взором предстает этот идеальный парень, и Баки со всей силы смачно бьет его кулаком в лицо. А потом снова. И снова. И снова, пока оно не превращается в кровавое месиво. Легче, конечно же, не становится. В конце концов он замечает, что Стив давно уже молчит, а пауза затягивается, и решается спросить:  
— Так как его зовут?  
— Его зовут Джеймс…  
Баки едва сдерживается, чтобы истерично не засмеяться. Парень украл у него не только Стива, но еще и имя. Какая насмешка судьбы.  
— … но друзья зовут его Баки.  
Голос раздается прямо над ухом. Баки вздрагивает, открывает глаза и, поворачиваясь на бок, нос к носу сталкивается со Стивом, стоящим на коленях у изголовья его кровати. Баки так глубоко погрузился в свою мысленную месть тому парню, что даже не услышал, как Стив переместился. Они молчат некоторое время, пока Баки переваривает услышанное и пытается успокоить бешено колотящееся сердце. Наконец Стив не выдерживает:  
— Баки?  
Баки садится, и Стив смещается, оказываясь между его раздвинутых ног.  
— Так, говоришь, он красавчик? Прости, я прослушал, пытаясь выбить из этого парня всю душу.  
Стиву требуется пара секунд, чтобы понять, что кроется за этим ответом, но затем его плечи немного расслабляются, и он усмехается, принимая правила игры:  
— Да. Знаешь, он… красивый. И умный. И добрый. И… — Стив делает паузу, набирая больше воздуха в грудь, и продолжает совершенно серьезным голосом, глядя Баки прямо в глаза: — Я люблю тебя.  
Баки знает этот взгляд. Этот «я-могу-делать-это-весь-день» взгляд, означающий, что Стив принял решение и не отступит. От него внутри разливается тепло, а голова идет кругом от одной только мысли, что все это могло бы быть реальностью задолго до этого вечера.  
— Значит, никакой красотки в красном платье?  
Стив улыбается и качает головой. Улыбка такая светлая, что Баки не может удержаться: берет лицо Стива в ладони, наклоняется и целует. Стив отвечает — хоть и неумело, но страстно, и если и цепляется за него слишком сильно, Баки уж точно не будет возражать. Они прерываются, когда перестает хватать воздуха. Глядя на Стива с такого привычного ракурса, немного сверху вниз, Баки легко может притвориться, что ничего не изменилось, что нет никакого Капитана Америки, только они вдвоем летним вечером в их маленькой квартирке в Бруклине.  
— Черт, Стив, кажется, мы могли бы использовать те подушки по-другому…  
Стив отстраняется.  
— Эй, — зовет Баки, опасаясь, что сказал что-то не то. Однако Стив смотрит совершенно шальными и счастливыми глазами, и это полностью сбивает с толку. — В чем дело?  
— Ты правда думал о том, чтобы осквернить подушки своей мамы _со мной_?  
— Боже, Стив! «Осквернить», серьезно? — Баки смеется, но Стив не разделяет его веселья и, кажется, ждет серьезного ответа. — Да, думал, — наконец отвечает Баки, чувствуя смущение от такого неожиданного признания. Только сейчас, когда плечи Стива действительно расслабляются, Баки понимает, насколько тот был напряжен.  
— Эй, — снова зовет он. — Так в чем дело?  
— Просто я подумал… — Стив неуклюже пожимает плечами, — подумал, может, ты из-за того, что я теперь _такой_…  
Он показывает руками на свое тело. Баки закатывает глаза и собирается прокомментировать умственные способности Капитана Америки, но не успевает: Стив набрасывается на него с поцелуем и валит на кровать. Они смеются, целуются и шуточно дерутся, словно мальчишки. Жизнь Баки за один вечер перевернулась с ног на голову, и, как бы он ни был рад такому повороту событий, война есть война. Да, завтра может не быть. Но сегодня… Сегодня он насладится каждым мгновением.


End file.
